


And in the night, We'll wish this never ends

by sleeperswake



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Parties, Romance, Teenage Loki and Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperswake/pseuds/sleeperswake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Halloween tasertricks exchange on tumblr. A huge shoutout to artabria for giving me such a cool prompt! Also, Darcy and Loki are the same age here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Halloween tasertricks exchange on tumblr. A huge shoutout to artabria for giving me such a cool prompt! Also, Darcy and Loki are the same age here.

_There is a realm called Midgard. They are without magic and their life span is incredibly limited compared to the other races in the nine realms. At one time they knew of us, but those days have long been forgotten, and we are nothing but a myth to them. While the Bifrost is one way into Midgard, there is a time of year called All Hallow's Eve that the mortals celebrate to commemorate their dead. This straddle between life and death causes a rift between the barriers that connect the two realms, and it is possible to visit Midgard without the Bifrost. However, this requires powerful magic and a sigil is needed…_

Loki closed the book with quiet contemplation as he traced his finger along the ancient pages.

Midgard. The only realm unbeknownst to him other than the causal reading and lessons he partook in. His father forbid him and Thor from ever visiting—Asgard swore to stay out of their business after the battle between Jotunheim, and that was well before his time.

At the age of seventeen, he was already quite skilled in magic. Corporeal versions of himself were still undergoing study, but teleporting was one of the first things he learned besides basic spells.

And as much as hated to admit, curiosity got the best of him. He knew that Thor wouldn't dare venture to Midgard unless they sought a fight, but from his studies he gathered that they were a rather primitive race with little defense. They would be doomed if they happened to make contact with the other realms.

Not only would this be the perfect opportunity to practice his magic, he would hopefully be able to cause some mischief in the process. He wasn't called the God of Mischief and lies for nothing, and his pranks and jests were growing tiresome with the court and his family. And he was only seventeen—how would they be able to take another millennia or two?

Closing the book and placing it back onto his shelf, Loki decided to find when All Hallow's Eve was supposed to take place. Time between realms varied immensely, but at least the sages had developed a way to track the varying times.

It was a clever contraption; it was built of metal and jewels. Each realm had its own strip of metal in a half dome shape. If you aligned one, the rest would follow, and the year and the dates would read on the center table.

"The thirty-first of October," Loki mused, pressing his palm against the calendar. The words were strange on his tongue, but he found it under Midgard's calendar. With a few swipes, the device began to move with an old creak and came to a sudden stop after a minute. He looked to Asgard's alignment, and a feral grin graced his lips. It was tomorrow.

* * *

The sigil he needed to draw proved to be more complex than Loki originally fathomed, as he shook the chalk from his palms. A large circle was drawn in the center of his room filled with different symbols in the center with a few branching out.

A knock sounded at his door, causing him to jump. "Loki? Is everything alright; you've been in your room for hours!" Just his mother, he thought with a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine, mother. I've been reading a good book, but I'm just about to finish. I think I shall be heading to bed soon."

"You're so studious," he heard her say as her footsteps echoed against the floor in the opposite direction.

Loki casted a stronger lock spell and a muffling spell for good measure, and then he stepped into the center of the sigil. Breathe. Cast. Breathe again. It should be simple, except that there was no spell for this. But teleporting had no spell either and he figured that out in his early years.

Closing his eyes, he outstretched his palms and felt himself evaporate into the in between; the space he usually went to when teleporting. The usual path into Asgard was still there, but he felt another tug—another path.

Following that, he sucked in a breath as he let himself fall, and with another lurch, he landed.

The first thing he noticed was that the air was strange here. The wind blew in every direction, carrying scents of sugar and a pungency that he couldn't place. The second thing he noticed was that everyone was dressed in a very strange fashion, but he supposed that was to be expected.

Headgear was popular here too, he surmised as he spotted a boy with a tan hat wielding rope. A girl followed closely behind him in a brightly colored dress with a crown. So they had royalty here too.

The decorations on Midgard were tacky, he had to admit. A strange material adorned their abode's that lit up. Perhaps this was payment to their gods? He did recognize one thing, and that was a pumpkin, but it was carved in a hideous fashion. Did they squander food easily here?

He felt a thud on his leg, and he whipped around with a strong velocity, dagger in hand. These mortals were weak—they wouldn't bat an eyelash before they could lay another hand on him!

"Sorry, mister." Stopping himself before he could make contact, he observed the creature that touched him. A child.

"Your costume is awesome, but what are you supposed to be?" She held a pillowcase that was much bigger than her body, filled with food. He eyed it with interest, but returned to her question. Costume? He did not believe he stood out  _that_ much in comparison to what the other Midgardian's wore. However, he decided to humor the child. Perhaps they've heard of him.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief and Lies," he said, but only received a blank look.

"What's that?" She asked, and his forehead creased in frustration.

"Ava! I heard this house was giving out huge candy bars, hurry up!" Another child called, and the girl's interest quickly shifted away from him. She darted away and ran to a house with enthusiasm. Loki watched with interest, carefully following her.

They rang a button on the door, causing a Midgardian adult to emerge with a bag of food.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" They cried out, holding open their bags. The man smiled and handed each of them a bar and waved goodbye.

Were these mortals that pathetic that they had their children beg for food? Loki mused in wonder and amusement.

"Hey buddy, you trick or treating or are you with the kids?" The same man called out to him. Trick. Hm. What did that entail? He thought in delight. However, curiosity got the better of him again and he decided to play it safe before making a more daring move.

"Ah…Treat?" He ventured and the man gestured for him to come closer.

"Pick whatever you like."

Loki looked down at the display of confections, each with a boldly printed label that meant nothing to him.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well my personal favorite is Reese's, but they're all pretty good. Hershey's company, you know? Though a lot of people can't stand Almond Joy…"

Swiping the bar labeled "Reese's," Loki said a quick word of thank you and made his way down the street again. Ripping open the cover, he devoured it in a singular bite.

He had to admit the taste was unique. He wasn't a fan of sweet things, but whatever was in the center was actually enjoyable. Throwing the wrapper on the ground, he decided to find his next target to observe.

* * *

"Darcyyyy! We're going to be late, hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Can you help me fasten the cape?"

"Sure. You know, I'm loving this Evil Queen look. I almost wish I was Snow White so we could match."

Darcy laughed whilst applying a red lipstick. "I can't help that  _Once Upon a Time_  inspired me. Queen Regina is one bad ass. And besides," she adjusted the fabric against her chest. "It's not every day I get to show these off."

"Do you think Paul will be at the party?" Her friend asked conspiringly, and Darcy swatted her away.

"I  _told_ you. I'm over him. There are going to be a ton of people at this party anyway, so I'll look for my next victim."

"With that costume, it'll be easy."

"I know," Darcy replied with a wink and took her hand. "Now let's go, the night is still young!"

Loki found himself in the presence of teenage Midgardians. They seemed to be dancing to obnoxiously loud music (he hardly considered jumping up and down dancing) and they almost looked like they were about to mate in public! He had his share of flirtations in Asgard, but this was unsightly and vulgar in every way.

Despite this, he was intrigued by the new environment. He gathered that the attire was for All Hallow's Eve, or as they liked to call it, Halloween. He caught glimpses of their normal clothing from the pictures in this boy's house, but he was quickly shoved aside by the moving crowd.

"Hey, cool costume."

Turning around, he came face to face with a girl. He carefully observed her, eyes widening slightly as he reached her chest. She smirked in response and crossed her arms.

"I'm digging the horns. Are you supposed to be some rock star Satan?" The words flew by his head, but he could hear the complimentary tone and grinned in response.

"Your selection in apparel is…Pleasing as well." The girl stepped closer and traced her hand down his shoulder.

"Real leather? Nice."

Well, he understood that. "But of course. Ah, where are my manners? I am Loki of Asgard."

That threw her off slightly as she cocked an eyebrow. "Loki? Wow your parents must've been Norse mythology freaks—No offense. It suits you." She removed the hand from his shoulder and extended it out towards him. "I'm Darcy. I don't think I've seen you around before. Do you go to the other high school?"

He stared at the hand in confusion. "I'm afraid not. I don't attend school."

"Home schooled, then?" A wicked grin spread across her face. "Wait. Is this your first party?"

"I suppose so," he replied with a shrug, growing more entertained. Before he could say anything else, he found himself pulled into the fray of the dancing group with Darcy throwing her arms around his neck. He flinched at the contact, never being this close with a girl before, but he didn't pull away.

"I'm not very good at this!" he shouted over the music. Darcy paid no mind and continued to move against him.

"Hey sweetie." Darcy's face fell as she spotted her ex walking towards her. Her grip tightened around Loki as she glared.

"I'm a little busy right now," she said, nodding her head to Loki who looked uncomfortable but rolling with it. Go her for choosing a naïve guy to party with. Not that she minded—He was unbelievably hot and the naivety was kinda cute.

"With this freak?" He said, breaking them apart. "Nice costume by the way. I've missed this." He proceeded to run a sleazy hand down her cheek and she swiped it away.

"Go away, Paul. I told you,  _we're over_. Now if you'll excuse me, I was dancing with my date." Throwing Loki an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Loki. I should really stop dating assholes who can't respect people's personal space."

Loki chuckled. "It's quite alright."

"Uhm, not really," Paul replied cutting in between them. "Babe, I'm sorry. Why don't we go upstairs and talk about—"

"No," Darcy quipped, but Paul continued to advance towards her, placing his meaty hands on her arms.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, squirming. Damn wrestling arms.

Paul's expression turned from savage to utter terror as he dropped Darcy immediately. Eyes turning into saucers, he began to cry out.

"What the hell are those doing in here?! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Everyone stopped to stare and erupted into laughter. Paul was currently shaking and side stepping on the floor.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried out, and the laughter continued. "Can't you all see the snakes?!" He scraped against his arms in horror.

"That guy is so high," someone said through snickers and he started to run for the door, still screaming. People began to put their phones away, and mutters of putting it on Facebook could be heard. Darcy, albeit confused, was happy and laughing with everyone else. It wasn't until the gossip died down that Darcy noticed Loki smirking in satisfaction.

"It's always nice to see bullies be put in their place, right?"

"Indeed. I believe the term in this realm is  _trick or treat_ , and that was a trick."

Darcy laughed. "Realm? And I think the explanation is too much LSD. Though that would be a fuck awesome trick."

Loki looked delighted. "And what would you say if I was the one who administered that trick?"

"You're joking—unless you slipped some drugs into his drink, but there's no way you could've known."

"I am not 'joking' but if you insist."

Darcy looked unflappable as she ran her eyes up and down Loki. He was being weird, or maybe he was some stalker, but if he was the one who scared Paul away it was…Strangely sweet. And heroic.

"Let's say you did do it. Can you explain to me how?" He looked around them and gestured to the busy crowd. They were already pretty much shouting so that he could hear each other.

"If you have someplace more private, then yes."

"Okay." She took his hand and guided him down the hallway and they stopped at a door. She knocked twice, waiting for a response.

"There's no one in there if you guys want to use it," a girl said, walking past with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"If anyone asks, we're playing Seven Minute in Heaven," Darcy said to the girl, opening the door and shoving him into the closet. Loki looked a bit perturbed as Darcy shut the door behind her and squatted on the floor. They were enveloped in darkness, so Darcy tried to flick the switch on the singular light bulb that was supposed to illuminate the tiny space, but it was broken.

"It's okay, we don't need light to talk. So fess up—how did you do it?"

Loki squirmed against the box he was currently sitting on. Although he couldn't see Darcy, they were close enough so that they could hear each other's breathing.

"Magic," he simply said, knowing that the mortals didn't believe in it anymore. Darcy started to laugh and he heard the shifting of crinoline from her skirt.

"If you say so. What does that make you, then? Wizard? Warlock? Sorcerer?"

So she was playing along with him, he thought wryly. "My people would call me a sorcerer, but since I'm a prince, that overshadows it quite a bit."

More laughter. He couldn't tell if she was mocking him or actually humored by his words.

"Prince Loki. That has a nice ring to it. You said you were from Asgard, right? Does that mean you'll be king one day?"

His throat tightened. "No…That would be my brother."

"What's his name?"

"Thor," he said tersely.

" _Of course_  it's  _Thor_ ," Darcy said, throwing her head back in giggles. Noticing the shift in atmosphere, she said gently, "Hey, you okay?"

This was beginning to get uncomfortable. He knew he could leave at any moment—erase the girl's memories, torture her, do anything, but for some reason he found a strange solace in sitting with her in this encapsulated space.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you wish to leave this area now since I've revealed my secret?" His last words were playful, resuming the tone they had previously.

"Nah. I actually like it." His mute confusion must've said enough, so she proceeded. "I know I come off as a party girl, but it does get old fast. And besides, quiet time is nice."

"And you wish to spend that with me?" He ventured.

"I like you," she responded bluntly, making his cheeks flush. Thank goodness they were cloaked in darkness.

"You're thoughtful. But funny. And if you really did save me from Paul, that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has done for me."

"Darcy, what if I told you we can go somewhere else that is…quiet?"

"Hm?"

"But you have to promise me that you'll close your eyes."

"Oh. Sure," she said softly. He took a step closer to her, and took her hand.

"Please don't be frightened." In truth, he had no idea what the effects of teleporting would be on a mortal, but he assumed that as long as she held onto him it would be fine.

"Okay." And because they were so close, he could feel her intake a breath and the upturn of her lips.

* * *

"You can open them now."

Darcy gasped in amazement as she looked back and forth between her and Loki. They were currently in her local park. It was late, so the only people around were teenagers, but the round lamps illuminated the park enough to see around them.

"This has to be a dream," she said quickly, pacing back and forth and touching the fence and benches to make sure they were real.

"I can assure you it's not."

Her blue eyes were wide, but she was smiling, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know…I thought you were going to do something else," she bemused, playing with the ends of her skirt.

Now that he could see her in proper light, the air got caught in his throat and she advanced towards him.

"It's your turn to close your eyes." Even though he would scoff at being ordered by a mortal, he acquiesced.

Her hands took his own, and her frame leaned into his. He knew what to expect, and he didn't at the same time as her lips brushed against his.

Was he surprised? Gods, yes. But he wasn't unhappy and his stomach fluttered with excitement as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, and returning her kiss lightly. A sudden realization struck him.

"That was my first kiss," he said breathlessly, breaking apart.

Darcy grinned coyly. "Can I be your second?"

Lips meeting, she smiled against him as he took a hand and stroked it against her hair. The touch was gentle, almost afraid, but eager. Darcy knew this was probably too soon, but she wanted to see how he would react as she slipped in a little bit of tongue. Loki froze, and she wondered if he thought it was disgusting and the heat rose up in embarrassment.

Before she could break away, however, Loki met her and returned it with more fire than her own. For someone who's never kissed before, he was pretty good at it.

With both of them nearly breathless, they broke apart and sat down a nearby bench. She curled up next to him, and rested her head against his shoulder while he draped an arm around her.

"That was…pleasant," he concluded, and she snorted.

"I think the proper term is really-freaking-amazing. Are you sure that was your first kiss or were you trying to be romantic? I promise I won't get mad."

Laughing sheepishly, "That was the truth. I'm afraid it's my brother who usually spends time with women."

"Well then," Darcy appreciated, looking him over and sneaked in a quick kiss on his cheek.

He took her hand and they sat watching the stars. Occasionally he would ask questions about Midgard, attempting to keep his lack of knowledge hidden, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Instead, they talked about themselves. Apparently reading was a well-liked hobby in every realm, and Darcy said that she would have to take him to this vintage bookshop in the next town over.

Her communication device sounded, and she threw him an apologetic look as she answered it. Clicking it shut, he noticed the time stamp on the front, and his stomach dropped immediately. It was 11:55.

"Darcy, I—"

"I have to go, actually. My parents are getting worried and they want me home before all the crazies come out. But my house is right down the block. Will you walk me home?"

Pulling her up by their joined hands, she led him down the stony path. The wind picked up and the autumn chill was settling in, so she huddled against him, letting his cape engulf her.

They stopped at a brick red door with a single porch light. "Well, this is it. Thanks for the awesome night. Oh—" She reached into her purse and took out a pen. Removing their hands, she jotted down her number onto his arm. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" He nodded mutely. He was too much of a coward to say that he wouldn't be back. Or at least not until next year.

"Okay." And he pulled her in by waist for another kiss, letting his lips guide him until he became painfully aware of the time.

"Goodnight," he said quietly and she smiled in return as she opened the door. "Wait!" He said suddenly, and she turned around. "I want you to have this." His hand was behind his back, so he fabricated a necklace on the spot. He brought it up to her and placed it into her palm. It was a green gem with a simple leather tie, but her face exploded into a huge smile.

"Oh Loki…You really don't have to. We haven't even gone on a date yet!"

"Just take it," he pleaded and she reached down from her porch to kiss him again. After a final smile, she closed the door and disappeared into her house. Knowing that he only had a minute, he mustered up all his strength and magic and vanished from Midgard.

"You're looking pleased today, brother. Did something happen last night? Did a maiden visit you?" Loki nearly choked on his drink and threw Thor a dirty look. Thankfully his mother was out of earshot.

"No," he responded tersely, and resumed eating.

"You must have been up all night reading again! What language this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Thor."

"Why are you so ashamed? The runes from your note taking are still etched on your arm!" Thor chuckled at his brother's foolishness, but Loki wasn't paying attention to Thor anymore. He looked at his arm and smiled fondly. Conjuring a piece of parchment, he transferred the numbers over and tucked it away. Perhaps next year.


	2. Chapter Two

_Three Years Later…_

 

It was Halloween night, and Darcy was out partying in her college dorm. At twenty years old, she had matured into a confident young woman who had just as much, if not more, sass than her seventeen year old self.

 

She had her share of drama in her final years of high school, but nothing matched or confused her than the mysterious boy who saved her from her sleazy ex-boyfriend. He was gentlemanly, gorgeous and utterly adorable by his lack of knowledge. From what she could tell, he was homeschooled and came from a sheltered family, so that explained the naivety, but the few kisses they shared said anything but.

 

So when she woke up the next morning expecting a text message or at least a voicemail and received _nothing_ , she was a little bit more than heartbroken. The whole night was perfect, and even though she still didn’t understand the whole magic part to it, she was pretty sure the attraction was mutual.

 

And it wasn’t like he didn’t know where she lived, he walked her home! She tried looking him up in the phonebook, but she had no idea what his last name was and no one seemed to know he was either. Loki wasn’t exactly a common name, but it was like he didn’t even exist.

 

She moved on like as with any boyfriend (not that they were, but she did consider their first meeting as a date. Kinda), but she always recalled the memory every Halloween since then, and she foolishly hoped that he would visit again. Mostly to kick his ass, but he was by far one of the most interesting people she has ever met.

 

“Hey, I’ll be right back. I’m going to step out for some air.”

 

Lucky for her the dorm party was on the bottom floor so getting out wasn’t a problem. Her breath met the air and smoke flew from her lips. It was cold tonight, much colder than any Halloween, but it was refreshing. Clad in her sexy Robin Hood costume, the cold tingled her skin as she began to walk around the campus.

 

Music blared from the windows and the familiar white noise of college students were buzzing. Looking off into the sky, Darcy noticed that it was unusually clear for her area—Maybe Halloween was the time for spirits. Squinting closer, Darcy stepped back in apprehension at an orange light heading closer. A falling star? Or maybe it was satellite circling around so it only seemed closer.

 

As the object got closer, Darcy realized that it was actually heading right towards the college and right into the courtyard. Darting back into the building, she peeked her head out the window to see what was happening. It landed, and it was strangely silent on its impact.

 

Carefully treading towards what seemed to be a stone, Darcy circled it, trying to determine what to do. If she left it out here some idiot would probably pick it up. Deciding to poke it with a stick, she picked up the closest and stretched out her arm.

 

“Don’t step any closer. If you do, I’ll kill you.” A metal blade was at the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. Go figure that she would be tangled up in some bizarre situation.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she muttered and made a lunge for the stone. It burned in her palms, but she felt a surge of adrenaline or something more and euphoria pulsed in her veins.

 

“Foolish girl,” the voice replied and before Darcy could scream, it grabbed her wrist and she felt herself falling.

 

Xxx

 

Loki was bored. No, bored was an understatement, but he couldn’t find another word in his vocabulary to substitute it, so _bored_ would have to suffice. His usual round of mischief was done for the day; he slipped a burping potion into Volstagg’s drink, and after an hour of constant belching, even Loki got tired of it.

 

Even spells were getting tiresome. Although he had more to master, he relied much less on his teachers, and he sought solitude when learning something new. He was an adult with full responsibilities at court, and he seemed to be the only brother taking his new duties seriously. Thor never lost his taste for adventure, and if Loki remembered correctly, he was currently in some other realm attempting to tame a bilgesnipe.

 

Often times his mind would drift to the young Midgardian girl he befriended long ago, and he hated to admit that he felt _guilty_. He was a coward for not returning the next year, but he firmly decided that any more trips to Midgard would be hazardous. Midgardians didn’t know about magic, and the rest of the realms were perfectly fine with this and preferred to keep it that way.

 

And besides, Loki couldn’t be bothered with a foolish thing like relationships. His fingers brushed his lips remembering how Darcy moved against him, and he found himself reliving the moment through his dreams. He wondered how she was doing—no doubt angry with him for never contacting her again, and given her outgoing nature, she was probably onto her next conquest paying him little heed.

 

Still, he missed her. No one in Asgard talked to him like she did, but then again, no one knew him like she did.

 

He gazed up into the skylight of his room; it was clearer than usual, and he wondered at the alignment of the stars today. He sensed heavy magic nearby, perhaps ones of his teachers decided to pay a visit.

 

When he entered the main hall, his father was in the center with other sorcerers surrounding him. Loki cleared his throat, but no one noticed through their hushed whispers.

 

“…The Aesir can take care of themselves, but action needs to be taken quickly. A search party should be in order along with guards at each gate and entry way. He will be found as soon as possible, I can ssure you, your highness.”

 

“I don’t doubt your men, but I am concerned of his power. What did he steal, again?”

 

“An ancient stone from Muspelheim, sire. It’s rumored to be able to harness the power of a hundred sorcerers at once. With that, he could destroy an entire town.”

 

“Then make haste and report back when possible. Loki,” Odin finally acknowledged, and gestured for him to come closer. “Go with these men. Asgard is in danger, and we need every powerful sorcerer’s help. They will debrief you on the situation.” A swell of pride filled Loki as he quickened his pace to follow the other men. Maybe Thor wasn’t the only one who wasn’t ready to abandon adventure.

 

Xxx

 

“Let go of me you creep!”

 

Darcy struggled beneath the grip of the cloaked man who pulled her along the alley. The gloved hand clutched her wrist and threw her against the wall. Darcy sucked in a breath as she prepared to run. It was dark, and she had no idea where she was. Definitely not in New Mexico anymore since the air was colder, and the sky was illuminated in a strange mixture of navy and bright stars.

 

“You will hold still and not scream if you want to live.” The figure stepped closer—his hood was pulled up and the cloaked covered his entire body, but Darcy could feel his breath against her skin as he pulled a piece of fabric out and stretched it across her mouth.

 

Swallowing down a yell, Darcy yanked herself from the man and sprinted to the right, but the man was faster as he moved with inhuman speed.

 

“That wasn’t a good idea,” he hissed, and pressed a finger to her forehead. Darcy cried out—it burned, not just on her forehead, but it seethed throughout her entire body.

 

“Halt! You’re arrested under the order of Odin Allfather, King of Asgard!”

 

Darcy’s eyes widened as ten blue strips of light encased her captor. He lifted an arm, revealing the orange stone he took from the college and the blue lights ceased. The orange light enveloped him and he disappeared in a pit of fire, leaving Darcy backing into the wall in fear. This had to some bad dream.

The flames grew closer, and she came to her senses and pulled down the gag and cried out for help. Someone jumped down from the top of the building and scooped her up and dashed out the fire in the process.

 

“Thank—“ She tried to say, but her savior whisked her away, leaving the word stuck in her throat. She felt like she was going down a rollercoaster, but it ended quickly with a plop. “—You,” She finished, head spinning, and her surroundings coming into focus.

 

“….Darcy?” A deep voice gasped, almost dropping her.

 

Darcy took a closer look at the man holding her, and the surprise etched on his face equaled her own. His face was leaner; any trace of childhood was gone, but he was wearing the same costume that he wore three years ago—horns and all. “Loki?!” She finally said, and he put her down gently.

 

“What in Valhalla are you doing here? And with Arlan?”

 

“If you’re talking about the man who abducted me, I have nothing to do with him. This weird glowy rock flew onto my college campus and I was right there so I tried poking it with a stick, and then he decided to kidnap me. And…Wait, where am I?” She spun around, taking in the environment. The rather large and gold environment.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were from Asgard, were you?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“Then if my research is correct, this shouldn’t hurt.” Drawing back her arm, Darcy punched him squarely in the face, leaving him slack jawed.

 

“That was for not calling me back.”

 

Loki smirked and rubbed his jaw. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

 

Xxx

 

“So you…Ah, what was the word you used?” Loki asked, turning to look at Darcy who was currently on his bed. They lied together side by side, legs dangling off the edge staring up into the skylight of his room.

 

“Googled,” Darcy repeated. “Well the actual verb is google. It’s website to look up information.”

 

“So it’s like a book?”

 

“Kinda. But faster.”

 

“Interesting,” he ruminated, taking a lock of her hair and twirling it. He felt younger with her; the weight of being a prince was immediately lifted and there was an odd buoyancy was in his heart.

 

“Why didn’t you ever visit me?” Darcy ventured, turning to face him. He didn’t dare look away, so instead he gulped childishly.

 

“I…Thought it would be best to leave you alone. Things such as magic shouldn’t be tangled with mortals.”

 

“I didn’t believe it, you know,” she whispered with resignation. “But I kept the necklace you gave me. It’s hanging up on my dresser. That’s the only thing that made me believe. And I kept waiting, wondering when you would return.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he urged sincerely, but he knew that she already believed him. She smiled and rolled onto her other side, staring up into the skylight.

 

“Should I be going home soon? I don’t know how time works here, and as much as I would like to visit another realm, I think people will notice if I go missing for a year.”

 

“Time passes differently in Asgard, so I believe you can stay much longer.”

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow with enthusiasm. “How much longer?”

 

Loki rose and stood gallantly with his hand stretched out. “Why don’t we find out?”

 

Xxx

 

“This is amazing,” Darcy breathed, taking in the conservatory. Loki stood by the dial and moved Midgard’s alignment to the 31st of October.

 

“Asgardian technology is by the far the most advanced,” he boasted with lightness. Darcy skirted around, taking in the architecture and design and she trailed her fingers along the ridges of the ancient stone.

 

“So how do you read this?” She asked, peering over Loki’s shoulder by the tip toe.

 

“Well, this tells us Asgard’s present time with accordance to Midgard’s. You count the difference between to find out how Asgard’s time relates to Midgard’s. It changes with each day, so this is just an estimate.”

 

Darcy counted the ridges between the two worlds. “Two days,” she questioned, and Loki looked a bit closer. He nodded, and she broke out into a huge grin.

 

“Awesome. Tomorrow, you’re giving me a tour.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Loki questioned with amusement as she bounced out of the room.

 

“Well, I’m tired. I was having a nice time partying until Mr. Knifepoint kidnapped me.”

 

“Ah, yes. You were gallivanting around in…that,” he gestured to her costume appreciatively, and Darcy puffed out her cheeks.

 

“For the record, I don’t always dress like this. Halloween is not only a holiday, but an excuse to dress like a slut.” The word flew by Loki, but he gathered enough from the conversation to understand. He merely shrugged and grinned.

 

“I didn’t say I mind,” he said, taking her hand. “I’ll have the servants prepare a room for you. We’ll start your tour at the first light.”

 

Xxx

 

Explaining to his parents how he knew a mortal girl was a bit more awkward than Loki liked. His mother of course, was enthralled and busied herself making sure Darcy felt at home. His father on the other hand gave him a firm scolding, but the words had no meaning since it’s been three years.

  
There was nothing they could do, and by Asgardian law she was a victim of a crime, so hospitality was expected anyway.

 

When she entered the dining hall, Loki sucked in a breath of appreciation. His mother had given Darcy an Asgardian dress to borrow, and the servants seemed to have done her hair into an intricate braid, but left her brown tresses.

 

“Your mother is so sweet,” she whispered, slipping into the chair beside him. “Though I feel really awkward. Do I look okay? Whatever this,” she waved her hands to her clothing, “Is, it’s not my usual style.” She laughed to herself, and he reassured her that she looked fine. Better than fine, actually, but he wasn’t going to say anything with his mother so close and eyeing them with adoration.

 

“Uhm. Is everything edible?” She asked, prodding a meat substance with her golden fork.

 

“Yes. It may look strange, but it is all delicious.”

 

Darcy scooped nearly every type of food onto her plate, and took a bite. Eyes widening, she gave Loki a thumbs up. “I’ve always liked foreign food.”

 

Xxx

 

“And to your right, you’ll see a famous Asgardian fountain.” Darcy clung onto Loki’s arm with wonder, trying to avoid the bustling crowd of the Aesir. They shot her strange looks—she lacked the luster all Asgardians seemed to have, but since she was on the arm of a prince, no one dared to say anything.

 

“Do people make wishes?”

 

Loki shot her a confused look, and pulled her to the side so they could sit by it. Like everything else in Asgard, it was golden and huge. Though it seemed to defy gravity with its asymmetric structure and flying odds and ends, it retained the function of a fountain with its constant flow of water.

 

“Why would people make wishes?”

 

“It’s a thing mortals do, I guess. People throw a coin in and wish for something as it lands into the fountain.”

 

“And it comes true?” He asked with fascination.

 

“No,” Darcy replied, laughing. “A lot of the stuff we do doesn’t have an actual purpose. It’s for tradition.”

 

“Ah. Well, I understand that.”

 

He took her by the hand again and pulled her into the market. She had to admit; Loki was making out to be a good tour guide. He never missed a monument, and he always explained in detail, which was helpful to her. It was Darcy’s turn to be naïve, and she understood Loki’s sense of wonder at her world the more she explored Asgard.

 

What were they, exactly? She wondered as they grazed by the market and Loki began to ramble about Asgard’s renowned goods. She paid attention with half an ear, and observed him with quiet appreciation. His hair was slightly longer than the last time she saw him, and his jawline and cheeks were much more defined, making his allure much stronger.

 

“My mother insisted that you take this,” he said, plopping a velvet sack of coins into her palm.

 

“I really can’t—“ She argued, but he shushed her with a quick kiss on the check, rendering her speechless.

 

“I have to go talk to the head of the guards in that building,” he gestured to the large estate at the end of the market stalls. “I’ll be back in a few moments, feel free to look around. Don’t stray from this area, either.” Darcy nodded, and he disappeared in an instant, leaving her feeling utterly lost in the bustle of fabric.

 

 It was a couple hours since she ate, so she decided to find food. Eating was a novelty on Asgard, and unnecessary, but they took to it just like mortals.

 

Following her nose, she found a stand selling some delicious pastry. “How much for that?” She asked, pointing. The man was cloaked in black, which was a change from the usual flashy Asgardian apparel.

 

“Two gold coins,” he muttered, eyeing Darcy as she shuffled with the purse. “Come around so I can give it to you.”

 

“Uh, sure.” Darcy placed the coins into the man’s hand, and as she was about to pull away, he gripped her wrists tightly and pressed a blade into her palm.

 

Blood met the air, and she screamed, pulling away. She began to run, knocking down stalls in the process. People screeched from the sidelines, and the guards immediately rushed in, and formed a bubble within a five mile radius.

 

“Show yourself, or we will strike!” Called one of the guards, and the black cloaked man stepped from the crowd. Darcy cowered behind some Aesir, but she felt a tug on her body.

 

It was as if an invisible string was pulling her, as she was flung into the air in front of the man.

 

“Strike and I’ll kill the mortal,” he breathed, his voice heavy and sounding anything but human. Darcy struggled against him, but it must’ve been magic that kept her bound.

 

“Get away from her, or _I_ will kill you.”

 

“Your highness, how did you get past the barrier—“ The head guard interrupted, but Loki shot him a vicious look.

 

“I’m a master of magic; don’t look so surprised, general.” He glared at Arlan, and his gaze drifted over the dagger that was dripping with Darcy’s blood. “It seems as though I was right—The stone belongs to whoever touches it first. However, there’s a ritual to reverse that and you need part of the owner’s blood.”

 

“Spot on, Prince Loki,” Arlan said, dropping Darcy from the air. She landed with a harsh thud, and a whimper escaped her.

 

“But it seems as though my situation is a bit tougher to escape than I thought.” And with that, darkness began to swirl around his frame and it enveloped him. Loki ran to Darcy and scooped her up, throwing protective enchantments around them. The bubble shattered as the dark matter made contact with it, and people began to scream and run.

 

“Dragon…” Loki murmured, protectively holding Darcy against him. Her eyes flickered open with a gasp.

 

“Darcy, you must run far away from here,” he said, depositing her on the ground. “The guards and I will handle this. Go to the palace, you’ll be safe there.”

 

She chewed her lip, as if contemplating his command, but she quickly threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a swift, but deep kiss. “Be safe.”

 

Looking a bit flustered, he gave a nod and ran off into battle, sparing a look behind him to make sure she was running.

 

Arlan was currently in a dragon form and breathing fire on the guards. He gave a ferocious screech, causing many of them to back off, but the general kept issuing orders.

 

“Stop wasting their energy! He’s different,” Loki hissed, surveying the black dragon as it beat its wings. From the corner of his eye, he saw Odin and Thor emerge.

 

“Loki, what is going on?! Is that…?” Odin asked, gripping Gungnir.

 

“Yes father, that is Arlan. It seems he has sunk deeper into Muspelheim’s magic than we thought. However, he cannot wield the stone he stole.”

 

“Your suggestion?” Odin asked, almost looking proud.

 

Loki felt a swell of pride gather within him as he said confidently, “We trap him and make him forego this form. Once he’s out of it, we can imprison him.” Odin nodded and looked to the general.

 

“You head my son, direct your men!”

 

“Water magic, I assume?” Thor asked, spinning his hammer, throwing Loki a humored grin.

 

“I’m afraid so, but that doesn’t mean you can’t cause damage.” And with that, Thor flew off into battle, calling upon lightning. Loki quickened his pace as he worked with the other magic-users to weaken the dragon.

 

Xxx

 

Darcy ran quickly, only stopping once to catch her breath. It was nerve wracking being held hostage, being cut, but for some reason, she wasn’t scared. A part of her knew it was because she _knew_ Loki would save her—he always did. Whether it be from ex-boyfriends or batshit crazy sorcerers, he was always there.

 

So when she tripped over the stone, as in the glowy orange one and the root of all their problems, she didn’t second guess herself when she picked it up. Although immobilized at the time, she heard what Loki said about the stone being hers now, and she wouldn’t have believed it if it weren’t for the sudden surge of power she felt.

 

It was warm, and it spread throughout her whole body like a flame was now her heart. She looked off into the distance where they were fighting. They were still fighting, and it looked like Arlan wasn’t backing down any time soon.

 

Drawing in another breath, she pressed the stone against her palm, and then slipped it into her pocket.

 

Xxx

 

“Loki, this isn’t working!” Thor shouted, bringing another bolt of lightning to the ground.

 

“I know, I know,” Loki replied through grit teeth. Even with all of their powers combined, the most they could do was knock it out for a bit, but it would always get back up, and it seemed like it would have even more energy than before.

 

“Our men are growing weary.”

 

A bright stream of fire erupted from behind, and it swirled straight into the dragon’s stomach.

 

“I SAID NO FIRE MAGIC!” Loki shouted, but his eyes widened at the caster.

 

“Darcy?!”

 

“Hi!” She replied cheekily, waving. Everyone turned to stare at her, not noticing the giant hole in the dragon’s stomach.

 

“How did you…?” Loki asked, running towards her, and she held up the stone.

 

“You were right—it does answer to me.” The dragon howled in pain, but it continued to stomp, lashing its tail as it prowled through the men. His fire was messier, not taking aim into account, and Loki looked to Darcy.

 

“Would you mind doing that again? I think a blow to the throat will do.”

 

“It would be my pleasure.” She held up the stone, lips pursed in concentration as she willed the fire to cut into the dragon’s throat. Three separate streams of fire flew, each binding itself the neck and then it attached itself together in one tight pull.

 

A burst of light exploded from the dragon, and everyone was caught in a momentary period of blindness. It soon dissipated, and Arlan was in his human form, curled up. He breathed steadily, and the guards rushed in to bind him.

 

“Throw him in the jail. We’ll deal with him later,” Odin said, nodding.

 

Darcy fell back and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Loki steadied her gently and he smiled, taking the stone from her hand.

 

“You’re going to need a good night’s rest after this,” he murmured, whisking them off to the palace. He saw his mother’s shocked and worried cry, but he told her that he would be back and that he had to put Darcy to bed.

 

“I’m fine, Loki!” Darcy said, shoving his chest playfully, but he took her hands and threw her into the bedroom.

 

“For my own sake, please rest. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He kissed her quickly, leaving her speechless as he swiftly closed the door.

 

“We have to stop doing that to each other!” He heard her call from her room and he chuckled.

 

Xxx

 

“The stone will be placed in the vault, Lady Darcy. Although it isn’t our property, you’re expected to adhere to Asgard’s rules in regards to it.”

 

“I-I wasn’t planning on using it again,” Darcy said quickly. She was standing at the foot of the Allfather’s throne. Even though she thought she earned her badassery points for the week, he still scared her since he was _king_.

 

But he was _smiling_ at her, which threw her off since Loki said that Odin didn’t smile often. “I’m sure, but the stone does belong to you from the moment you touched it. No one else can use it.”

 

“No one?”

 

“Well, Loki informs me that there is an alternate method, but for your safety the stone will be locked in the vault. And because of this, you’re under Asgard’s protection, Darcy Lewis.”

 

“Uhm. Wow. Thank you, Allfather, sir,” she spluttered out quickly, still unsure what to call him.

 

“You’re dismissed,” he said with a hand wave, and she gratefully went to Loki’s side.

 

He took her hand. “Are you ready?”

 

“To be honest, I think I am.” He gave a sad frown, but let her finish. “I’ve had my fair share of magic to last…Well, a really long time. Next year, you’re coming to Earth! We have a lot less drama.”

 

“If I’m not mistaken, Arlan came to _your_ realm,” he said thoughtfully, and Darcy made a face.

 

“True. So you better come back to make sure I’m still alive.”

 

“So you still want me around?” Loki asked quietly and Darcy blinked in shock.

 

“Of course I do! Why would you say that?”

 

“Well I thought after all of _this_ ,” He waved his hands to accentuate _this_ , “You wouldn’t want to have anything to do with magic or Asgard anymore.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I think it’s really freaking awesome. _You’re_ awesome.”

 

Loki only replied with silence as Darcy continued to observe him. Their hands were still intertwined.

 

“I told you we have to stop doing this to each other,” she said, and he gave her a confused look.“Making each other speechless. It really kills the conversation,” she elaborated and Loki replied with a slight, “Ah.”

 

Tilting his head down, he leaned in to kiss her and she tangled her fingers through his hair. He met with a welcome sigh, pulling her off her feet just a little.

 

“Ahem,” Frigga coughed, looking at them adoringly. “Your horses are ready,” she said, and disappeared quickly.

 

Breaking the kiss, Loki pressed his forehead against Darcy’s. “And what about us?” He sighed. “I don’t mean to mislead you, but the barriers only open once a year.”

 

With a playful smirk, Darcy kissed him again. “I can do long distance,” she said, moving against his lips. 


End file.
